Oral sorbinil, an aldose reductase inhibitor, was administered in a double-masked randomized trial to diabetics with no or minimal diabetic retinopathy. This was done to evaluate the effects of sorbinil on the development of diabetic retinopathy and to continue investigating the safety and toleration of sorbinil. The study is being conducted simultaneously in 10 research centers in the United States.